Love and Trust
by AnnaJayBelle
Summary: "Do you trust me?" I stared intently, sternly into her eyes. My brows furrowed as she sat straight up before me. "Yes." I breathed."Show me. Trust me." She whispered. My version of Alice and Jasper's honeymoon.


**Hey guys, this is my second attempt at a Jasper/Alice honeymoon fanfic. The first one I did was called, "Her first time" but I didn't feel it captured the intensity of love and passion that I feel Jasper and Alice have for each other. So I erased that story, and wrote this one! I hope this is an improvement. Please Review and let me know if it is. Thank you! Oh, and I will be updating my other stories soon, I've just been so busy lately. Ok, I'll stop blabbing…enjoy!**

"Look at how beautiful Jasper!" My Alice exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air and twirling around the room. Her eyes jumping everyway, all over the walls, every little detail capturing her interest. Pure joy radiating off of her, forming a smile upon my lips. Nothing in the world made me more happy than when my Alice was filled with nothing but bliss.

"Yes, Peter and Charlotte defiantly know your taste." My voice was barely audible, and Alice noticed that. Her eyes glanced to mine for a split second, and then quickly returned to observing the room that Charlotte and Peter had took the courtesy upon them to rent for us. Tonight was the night that I had made Alice _mine_. Vowing to take care of her, through sickness and in health. Though, vampires were physically unable to become ill, I'd vowed anyway, as did she. We both knew that no matter what were to happen in the future, we would always take care of each other. And we vowed that.

Every vow, every word, meant so much to me. Especially by the fact that Alice was returning those exact words. My heart swelled with the idea of Alice vowing to love me forever, and ever. And in our case, we had eternity and she was willing to spend the rest of our forever, together.

I walked slowly toward the middle of the room, where Alice was still looking around. Taking in every detail with her perfect photographic memory. The pictures on the walls, the color of the wallpaper, the dark wooden floor boards below our feet.

The only thing that I let my eyes rest on was my Alice. I did not need the small necessities that the world could provide me with, all I needed was Alice. Her wedding gown flowing around her making her look striking. It was hard to imagine someone being in the same room with her, and having the ability to remove their eyes from this gorgeous creature. I chuckled as she gasped at one of the paintings she seen on the wall before her.

Her head turned to me, and she gave me a teasing glare, "What's so funny Mr. Whitlock?" She smiled and walked over to me, walking right out of her heels in the process.

"You are just…marvelous." I breathed, wrapping my arms around her small waste. She leaned into me, and began softly kissing the base of my neck. I closed my eyes. "I love you." She whispered, looking up to me, though her eyes were not expectant. She was giving me the choice on whether I were to say it in return or not. How could I not?

"I love you." I smiled, kissing her forehead.

My eyes flickered to the large bed to the left of us, I quickly tensed. This did not pass my mind throughout the entire night. Making love to a woman, small fragile looking, Alice. What would she think of me if she were to see my scars? Did she not know that they were not only on my arms? They continued onto my chest…

She noticed my slight panic and hushed me with her mouth intertwined with mine. Our lips separating ever so often to take in gasps of air. Without thinking, my lips parted and I slowly, but gently slid my tongue in the entrance of hers. She welcomed it, though we had never kissed like this before.

She moaned as my hands searched her body up and down. I quickly lifted her up, wrapping her legs around my waste, holding her tight. Our lips no longer ever separated. For us, that was much too long of a departure.

I struggled with the zipper on the back of her dress. I finally gave up and ripped the whole back side of her white gown, exposing her bare back. I was hoping that she wasn't going to be mad, but with the emotions she was expressing, it would have took an effort to be angry.

Walking us over to the bed, I set her down gently on the dark red comforter. She pulled on my shirt, tugging at the buttons. I panicked and backed my chest away from hers, but our lips remaining attached. She noticed my movement but did not put our kissing to a halt. Instead, she ripped the rest of her dress off exposing everything. I had never seen anything more beautiful than the woman sitting before me. Her tiny features exposed, making her look all the more fragile.

She began to undo the buttons on my shirt once more, I laid my hands on top of hers, looking down, ashamed. Her emotions speaking to me, like a good friend. _Jasper? Why?_ Confusion was coursing through her tiny body, I did not blame her one bit. We were not married and she had a right to my shamefulness. The reason behind my shy like personality. The reasons I would become nervous whenever she were to touch me. But now I could not hide these reasons any longer. She was my wife. She deserved to know.

Our kissing was stopped, she sat there, pulling a sheet over herself and feeling embarrassment. Why was she embarrassed? Was it the reason that she was sitting here naked on the bed that we were supposed to be using right now? My Alice should not feel embarrassment, if anything I should be the one suffering these horrid emotions. It then struck as to why Alice would be feeling this. "No! Alice, Alice, Alice, its not you! I want you, I truly do. Its me. I'm being silly, stupid you could say."

She closed and her eyes and replaced the embarrassment with relief. I sighed in relief as well, thrilled that I had relieved her unneeded worries.

"What is it?" She barely whispered, reopening her eyes.

"My scars do not end on my arms, Alice. There are more." Her face turned from relieved to strained once more. Only this time instead of embarrassment, she expressed sadness. "No, no. Don't be sad my love. Its my fault. Your beautiful in every possible way. Its me, I'm…ugly in some ways. You've been so understanding with my past, but I don't know how you'll react if you seen…" I trailed off not wanting to say the word. I had already said it mentally once too many times.

"Seen…? Jasper, I don't care about your scars! I love you for you." She was now leaning forehead, holding my arms in the tiny palms of her hands. "Jasper, please understand that you mean the world to me. You've been so open about your past-"

"My nightmare that I should've never told you."

"Were married now! You were going to have to tell me those things sooner or later, right? You would have." Her shoulders slumped, defeated. I felt confidence radiating from her, she wasn't going to give up. "Do you trust me?" I stared intently, sternly into her eyes. My brows furrowed as she sat straight up before me.

"Yes." I breathed.

"Show me. Trust me." She whispered.

She hesitantly began moving her fingers to my chest. Her eyes flickered to mine to see if I were going to object. I kept my lips in a tight line, keeping my eyes on her to calm myself. Her hands stopped in mid air, at the sight of my tense features. She began to slowly move her hands towards the buttons of my shirt once more, her fingers finally reaching the small circular shapes that were holding the front of my shirt together.

Taking one button off at a time was like she was plucking one hair off my scalp at a time.

My chest was bare, my shirt open. I felt so exposed. In the time I was with Maria, you were never to be exposed. Never show fear, never show weakness. I was showing all the things to Alice, but she didn't seem to mind. Her eyes were glued to the crescent shaped scars covering my chest. _Ruining_ my chest, one could say. I wouldn't call it a chest at all. My scars were too ugly, too shameful to describe in merely words. Alice felt the same as did I, gasping but smiling up at me. I was confused by the smile but understood it completely, she was happy I trusted her. I took her hands gently in mine and pressed them to the center of my chest. She looked fascinated by the shapes and the feel of the scars below her fingertips. She began feeling my entire chest, then getting back on her knee's the sheet dropped. I rested my hands around her waste as she removed my shirt completely. I now sat up, on my knee's once more, reconnecting our lips.

Alice was tracing her fingers along my scars, her head resting on my chest. We lay inside the dark red comforter, reminiscing about the passing night. "Mr. Whitlock," She mumbled into my chest, smiling. "I never knew you were so…controlling when it came to sex." It was true, Alice was leader in anything and everything. Not last night.

Our was breathing was harsh, if we could sweat we would be. I was kissing down her neck as she was working on the belt of my pants. I flipped us over so that she was below me, she opened her eyes. "No." She said teasingly, flipping us back over, I did not want to be on the bottom. I flipped us over once more, pressing her arms to the bed and looking down at her flirtatiously.

"No." I replied, smiling as I continued to kiss down her neck once more.

"Mrs. Whitlock, I am a man. If that is the one thing that I am going to control…" She giggled as I snuggled her closer to my chest.

"I love you." She whispered, looking up at me.

"I love, and trust you." I replied back smiling. She then sat up and I frowned slightly when she was out of my arms. "Let's try this again, only this time, I call top."


End file.
